User talk:Icebaby
--Jeff (talk) 16:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) No Lie! Well, Jeff, it appears you were right. Jessie did say those words, so I'm not dreaming. You probably know how I know, but you can find out.Carmen 00:57, July 10, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby I Get It! But, Jeff, how do you know if Jessie said those words? :I don't know the exact wording but have seen it a couple of times so am pretty sure she said something along those lines. --Jeff (talk) 01:32, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm Not Dreaming! Wow! So, she has a soft side, too? I think I get it now! Now, Jeff, I have one more question. Is it really, dramatically true that a small television has crushed Buzz, and Jessie tried to save him, too? And when they finally got it off of Buzz, did Jessie really did say "Buzz, you OK? Buzz! Buzz!", then started to despair and cry over him? Is all that true? Just text me back!Carmen 02:27, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :Yes, she does say that. I think you can say she sort of has a crush on Buzz, so that makes sense. And remember Spanish Buzz - I think Jessie really liked how he acted when he was in Spanish mode. --Jeff (talk) 02:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Am I Dreaming? Hey Jeff, I saw this Toy Story 3 movie, and the movie was awesome! However, I do have one problem. It's about Jessie from the movie. She seemed to be more calmer than before. Nothing's wierd about her, but I saw this scene about Woody leaving the toys at Sunnyside when he sets out to get back to Andy. See, Bullseye was really depressed this time. At that moment, Jessie just had to get to him and just said "It's gonna be okay, Bullseye." I never heard her say comfort words before. Now I'm talking about getting the movie on Blu-Ray to see if she really did say it. I'm not sure if she did, but can you help me find out if she did? Thanks!Carmen 02:08, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :Yes, she does say something like that. I think Jessie has a soft side, especially when it comes to Bullseye and Buzz. But you're right, she can be a little wild! I also liked the movie a lot! I'm glad it's doing so well. :One thing, if you want to leave me messages, please do it on my talk page (see the link after my name). I just happened to look through the recent changes and saw that you had updated your talk page. Normally I would not have seen this. :Thanks for your help here on the wiki! --Jeff (talk) 02:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC) It's The Truth Dvcnut, actually, the article "The Rumor" is not a rumor. It might be the truth, not a rumor. Second of all, the Blu-Ray really does contain the two music videos, and one of them is performed by Carmen Caldwell. And finally, the Finding Nemo article really does have the scene where Dory swims down to Marlin. You just forgot to look at the article again. If you see the scene, call me and tell me about it. I have never seen Finding Nemo before. Thanks.Carmen 12:34, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby Icebaby Thanks for welcoming me to Pixar Wiki! In fact, I DO need help with something. I need you to first see a rumor at the Finding Nemo home video. It's under the soap opera part. If you do, tell me about that and then tell me about the Finding Nemo article I edited. When you do, tell me about the part where Dory swims down to Marlin, and how she told him he can't let anything happen to Nemo. Thank you!!!!!!Carmen 21:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Icebaby :Hi Carmen! Thanks for your interest in the Pixar wiki. I looked at some of your changes and I did back out a couple of them. For instance, we try to only report official information on these wiki pages, not rumors. So, if something hasn't been officially confirmed by Disney or Pixar we should not add it to any of the regular pages. You are free to add information to your home page or create your own Blog, and on these pages you can put this information if you desire. :Also, we shy away from putting video's from You-Tube on the wiki. In the one page you added the video, it was placed directly in a header line. Again, if you like a video, I would just add a link to the original on your own user page or blog. :Otherwise please continue to add new information to the pages. The great thing about a wiki is that we can each add new information, and others can come in and add to your information. Thanks! --Jeff (talk) 03:53, February 15, 2010 (UTC)